Nanana's Buried Treasure Episode 1
is the first episode of Nanana's Buried Treasure anime series. The episode premiered on April 10, 2014. Jūgo Yama is a high school boy who has moved to Nanae Island, also known as the "Special Student Zone", after being kicked out of the house by his father. He has chosen to begin his solo life in room 202 of the Happy House, a one-room apartment plus kitchen with separate bath and toilet, including furniture, appliances, and extras for 5,000 yen per month. But when he enters the room, he sees a girl relaxing inside, watching TV... Synopsis Nanana Ryūgajō lives an exciting life, running through puzzles. She gets an idea, whilst eating pudding, to create an island full of puzzles, adventure, and fun! This island becomes reality as an artificial island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, taking the name of Nanaejima, or the Nanae Island Special Student Zone. With 21 schools from middle school to college, fully equipped training facilities, and state-of-the-art research facilities, it is the best place for any student to pursue their dreams, just as Nanana envisioned. Jūgo Yama has just docked at Nanaejima, finally free! He then travels to the Happy House and meets Shiki Maboro, his new landlady, an alcoholic looking for a boyfriend. He then explains that his dad exiled him to Nanaejima and pays the ¥60000 to rent room 202, which has one room, a kitchen, separate toilet and bath, and is furnished with appliances and extras, of the Happy House for a year, accepting the no-refund policy she offers. After tossing the money aside, she shows him to his room, giving him the key. He enters and is shocked to find a girl in his room playing videogames and eating pudding! After running back to Shiki to verify that it was his room, she tells him that it is the ghost of a girl murdered 10 years ago in that very room. She also tells him that he can move out whenever he wants, but Jūgo doesn't have enough money. Making terms with his new roommate, who introduces herself as Nanana Ryūgajō, he is very surprised when she tells him that she's the real deal, holding one of his hands in hers but letting his other hand pass through her arm. She then stands and proposes a no-holds battle for supremacy of the room and other roommate. When asked if she could just leave, she tells him that is a restless ghost that can't move on, bound the room, and that maybe if she found and killed the killer, she could pass on. Jūgo doesn't approve, but agrees to help her out. He doesn't want to do the fight now, but ends up fighting her, as she said she would act as his live-in girlfriend. After toying with him for a bit, she puts him in an armlock and dislocates his shoulder after he copped a feel. The next day at school, Yurika Yumeji, his class officer, gives him a tour of the school, telling him about Mutsumi Koma, an architect who built the school and most of Nanaejima's buildings. After admiring the master architect for a bit, he catches her writing soemthing he'd just said. She then admits to wanting to be a novelist, and he is a bit miffed that she thinks him a troublemaker, accidentally scaring her away. Over the next few days, Jūgo gets send on pudding runs to Sun Rokugo, a nearby convenience store, studies hard in his classes, and is kept up all night by Nanana gaming on the PC. He decides to go to the restroom and check his phone, surprised his password still works. Just as he is about to get out, though, he hears a beeping behind him and sees that a small compartment has opened up. In it is a notebook, dubbed the "Nanana Manual" by a Kasumi Konjou. So he sits down and starts to read. The notebook contains information about Nanana, including her weaknesses, favorite foods, and a heading on Nanana's Collection. It tells him that, if he has no interest in Nanana, he should move out immediately. He can't, though, and reads the note on Nanana's Collection, which tells him that if he is interested, the Adventure Club at Third High School, who would most likely approach him, even if he didn't attend the school. The next day Jūgo researches Nanana and finds out that she is the head of the Great 7, a group of students who proposed the Nananejima, an island for students to pursue their dreams. Murdered in her own home, the killer was never found, even though thorough investigations were conducted. He also researches Nanaejima's origins and founding, realizing that Nanana was a big deal, along with Shunjū Ikkaku, Saito Futaba, Sansa Kurosu, Uzuki Kakyou, Koma Mutsumi, and, of all people, Shiki Maboro! He visits her, wanting to know more about Nanana, and she tells him that she is one of the founders of Nanaejima and now Nanana managed to find a fortune and make the island a reality. She also tells him of how Nanana traveled all over the world with the money she'd found, how the whole island was desperate to find the killer when she was murdered, as she was the owner of Nanaejima, and about Nanana's Collection. Nanana's Collection, she says, is Nanana's fortune, worth hundreds of billions or trillions of yen. Among the riches, there are some items with unique items. Jūgo doesn't believe her at first, but Shiki insists they're real, hidden all over the island in ruins. That night, a break in is reported. The thief broke into a skyscraper and escaped, stealing something in a small metal box and dropping it into an alleyway. At the police scene on the ground floor, two girls are at the police line, watching them do their work and identify the burglars as Matsuri, a phantom thief gang. One crosses the line and smiles when the police ask who she is, answering by pointing a thumb at herself and calling herself a master detective. In an alleyway on the way home from Sun Rokugo, Jūgo looks up and sees a parachute slowly drifting down towards him. Characters Appearances: Nanana Ryūgajō, Sansa Kurosu, Shiki Maboro, Jūgo Yama, and Yurika Yumeji Mentions: Mr. Yama, Koma Mutsumi, Konjou Katsumi, Yukihime Fugi Unnamed: Yukihime Fugi, Shū Todomatsu, Tensai Ikkyū, D'arc Hoshino Trivia Major Events *Jūgo transferred into Nanae Island. **Jūgo encountered Nanana, and learnt about her past as well as the "Nanana's Buried Treasures" Navigation Category:Episodes